vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135767-rate-your-experience
Content ---- Doesn't beat Sim City Maintenance Simulator Edited October 2, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Having played Wildstar before the f2p patch went out, I give the game a 9/10 on the MMO scale. That being said, MMOs are rated a bit differently than other games given that there is more to focus on than just gameplay itself. There are things such as ways to connect and teach your community to embrace the content, AS WELL AS each other, and this game was built around group content. This is something in my opinion that the game executes very well. I understand people's frustration and need to vent pent up steam from f2p transition woes, but please try to understand this game is someone's passion, and these "someones" have been putting themselves through sleepless days trying to show it's dedication to the community it serves. I'm not saying mistakes weren't made, and Carbine is free from blame, or taking responsibility for its own shortcomings, but every single one of us has made a mistake in our life that has put us on the chopping block. Wildstar is already a great game, it just needs a little bit of a pick me up, and having to deal with endless bugs and fruitless maintenance can only be made that much worse being lashed by the very community they are trying to serve. Squeek~ :< Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I always win when it comes to having the most broke thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm just trying to be kind... I mean, I know the devs team is not so big and they are still trying hard to make this game work. Can't give give 'em zero. | |} ---- So does the game actually give you an error because of this? Or does it run fine with the card its just not technically "supported". Because I'm running an Intel integrated chipset (HD 4000) and can play on reasonable settings.... | |} ---- I get continual display driver crash errors which causes my screen to go black and then come back on a loop. It's not my GPU as I have no trouble playing marvel heroes or the Witcher 3. | |} ---- I offended the natives here when I "previously" offered theW* devs a swift kick in the pants earlier (and got a warning for that), so I guess now I'll just stick with a 3/10 rating... # points because I did get to play about 3 hours out of the last 3 days of trying... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is how it should be in anyone's case Please do not let the login woes dishearten you as far as your adventures on Nexus. It will get better, and you will have a blast! Before f2p woes I fell so hard in love with this game~! The charm~ The community~ The art style, and the vivid world it creates~ EEEE~ It's so fun!! | |} ---- My issue is as stated a dozen times. My r9 380 4gb is an unsupported video card. Even when I can log in, I cannot play the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----